


Ghost Teller: OC's version

by KHGoddess



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Final Fantasy XV, Ghost Teller (Webcomic), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anger, Attempted Murder, Blood, Crazy, Crossover, Despair, Evil, F/M, Gen, Hate, I Made Myself Cry, Insanity, Loath, Murder Mystery, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Tears, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHGoddess/pseuds/KHGoddess
Summary: Do you think Ghost stories are scary? Try listening to these stories from the ghosts, about how humans are the true monsters. Come see...take a look...if you dare.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

_**2 men were on top of a mountain, as both men were breathing hard, due to them burying of what looked to be a human body, as one man asked, “ W-What if..What if someone saw us?” the man asked his colleague.** _

_**The other man caught his breath and said, “ Who’s going to see us up here this late? And were up in the mountains, so I think we’ll be fine. Now stop worrying and get to work!” he snapped at the him, before they heard a snap from the bushes.** _

_**They both jumped as they looked at where they heard the sound, as the 2nd man asked out loud, “ Who’s there?!” he asked, clenching his shovel, as he walked over to the bushes to see who was there as he moved the branches.** _

_**He didn’t see anything, so he sighed in relief. “ Nothing. Shit, that almost gave me a heart attack.” he looked back at his colleague with a shaky smile and said, “ I mean, your right! Who would want to come up a mountain like this in the middle of the night?” he asked** _

_**But when he saw his colleague’s face, his face was ash white, his face filled with terror as he shakingly pointed behind where the man was at. “ R-Right behind you!” he said in terror.** _

_**The man looked behind him and saw where his hand was at, and saw white hair in his hand, as he slowly looked up in horror, scared at what he saw. “ GHOST!!!! RUN!!!!” the man cried out, as both men ran as fast as they could in fear** _

_‘...Are Ghosts as terrifying as they may seem?’_

_Screams were heard from the men that were once on top of the mountain, as their flashlights shined on the shovels they left behind._

_‘ We like to think not.’_

_2 people fighting punching and kicking each other, shouting at each other._

_‘ Human’s will fight..’_

_A girl was backing away from the man that held a knife, begging for mercy, as the man came closer._

_‘..And hurt..’_

_A man stared at the dead body with no remorse, a smirk on his face at the dead body_

_**‘...And KILL.’** _

_Guns were aimed at a person’s head_

**_‘ Over, and over, and over again.’_ **

_5 people were hanging, ropes around their necks_

_‘ Yet you call us worse than them?’_

“ So?” a man with dirty blond hair and brown eyes asked. He had a transparent jingasa on his head and wore a black kimono. 

“ What do you mean so?” the girl with white hair with purple eyes asked. She had long white hair that was down to her feet, as she wore a long white dress. Her skin was deathly pale, her cheeks a bit hollowed in as she messed with her hair to keep it from knotting up. “ They ran away after I messed around with them.” The girl then grumbled, “ And they took a chunk of my hair too…” she said, her white hair covering her face

. A little girl with silver hair and red eyes asked, holding a stuffed bear “ There isn’t more? Did you at least follow them?” she asked, rather disappointed with the story. She wore a white collar shirt, a black skirt, and her hair was up in pigtails in braids.

“ That story was so lame, don’t you have something scarier?” a woman with black hair asked, observing her nails. She had long red nails and a black dress on, with six fox tail’s behind her. A man wearing a mask snorted and asked, “ Try taking a look in the mirror!” he laughed, as the woman clicked her tongue as her nails hit each other for a moment.

She then slashed the man’s head off, as everyone merely stared. The man with the jingasa sighed, “ Here we go again…” he took another sigh and said, “ Fine...I’ll tell you a story. But only after you return his head.” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The little girl grabbed the man’s head, as the man in the mask said, “ Hey! This is the last straw!” he said, angry. “ Whatever, it’s not like you actually died or anything.” the fox woman smirked, as a guy wearing a jacket with weird designs on it laughed, “ That’s a funny way of putting it.” he chuckled.

His hair covered his face, his ears were pointy and he had a horn in the middle of his head, coming out from his hair. He also had razor sharp teeth as well. 

The man wearing the jingasa cleared his throat to grab their attention, “ Come, sit down..” he said, as everyone looked at him, the little girl holding the masked man running back to her seat, as the girl with white hair blew on the candle that was in the middle of the table, as it’s orange flame turned into nothing more then smoke.

“ What I’m about to tell you all...is more terrifying than a ghost.”

They all looked at each other briefly as they looked at the man

“ It is a tale…”

They all peered into the water that would show them the tale of what the man was talking about, all of them staring at it with anticipation.

**_“ Of Humans.”_ **


	2. The Story of the Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first story...

' Think of all the terrifying stories...'

A girl scaring her best friend, the best friend jumping

' ...you can swear you'e heard them before..'

A man talking to a group of fmaily and friends about a recent event.

' Do you think they could come from ghosts?'

Year: M.E 728

A young woman with red framed glasses and long red hair was sitting in a cafe, with a man sitting on the other side of her as she tried talking to him, " Y-You work in tech?" she asked, as the man was leaning on his hand, looking away from her, not looking interested. " Yeah, sure." he said, sounding annoyed. She smiled at him, and said, " That's cool. I bet it's exciting as well!" she then saw him looking away still and then asked, " So...what do you do in your spare time?" she asked the man

" Uhh, not much really." he said, still bored, and not really paying attention.

" Well you must like reading!" the woman said, she saw one of her favorite book series, " I've read this book too!" she pointed it to the man with a warm smile, " It's one of my fav-"

" You know what? NO! I don't like reading! These are just a dumb gift!" the man snapped at her, making her recoil a bit, as he stood up glaring at her, " Now excuse me, I need to use the restroom." he told her, as she looked down and said, " Okay.....I'll wait." she said.

And she waited. She waited for hours, ordering something to drink when she was done with her Ebony. The sun started to set as she looked out the window at the sunset, feeling down, holding her purse as the sun set, and it was dark outside.

A woman came near and said, " Ma'am? I'm sorry, but we're closing for the day. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." the woman left the woman who held the purse, as the woman started to cry, knowing the man left her.

~~~

As she was walking down the street in Tenebre, it was quite chilly. Her mother forced her into this date with that man, and forced her to wear a skirt and a nice dress top with a jacket in an effort to make the woman ' prettier'. ' It's so cold with the sun down....' the woman thought, her teeth clattering a little bit.

As she walked home she was looking down, walking back home. ' Damn it....what am I going to tell my parents now?' she thought, closing her eyes, looking scared as she remembered what her parents told her

' If you can't get a job then you should at least get married Toko!!!!' she heard her mother shouted at her in her head. ' Do you know how hard it is to set up these dates for you?!?'

She then heard her father's voice then shout at her, ' No one wants to marry you because you have nothing to offer! I'm so ashamed to have you for a child!! What are you even worth to us?' Toko heard in her brain, as she was trying to block it, holding her head, ' NO! Please stop!!' she begged, trying to stop the thoughts in her head

A paper then hit her face surprising her since the wind was blowing pretty hard, as she was taken aback for a moment before she got mad at the paper.

" WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT WAS THAT?!" she asked, taking the paper off her face, and saw it read ' Fortune' on it. " God! This is so annoying!" she seethed, as she crumpled the paper and shouted, " AUGH!! I can't stand it anymore!!!" she said, throwing the paper to the side, cursing under her breath angry as a little girl and a woman were walking as the little girl saw Toko throw the paper and pointed at her, " Momma, that old lady just littered." she said, as Toko heard this, and felt a bit offended, as she thought, ' Old lady...? I'm an old lady now?'

She growled as she picked up the piece of paper up and thought, ' Fine, I'll just take it with me.' as she kept walking home, looking angry as she gripped the piece of paper she had and asked herself, " When are things ever going to get better?" she asked, a scowl on her face

" I need to figure something out...I'm sick of living with this stupid shit!" she growled, but then paused for a minute, and looked at the piece of paper, remembering it read fortune on it as she unravel it and it read, ' Palgong Mountain Shaman. Change your fortune.' it read, as she looked at it with hopeful eyes, remembering how many people she heard say how the man helped people with there future.

~~~

A very pale skinny man gazed upon Toko as she looked at him as he rang a bell, as Toko looked at the man nervous as he then told her, his teeth sharp, " Your fate it set. Go back to your life." he said as Toko was in horror, and then pleaded, "N-No! There must be something you can do! The flyder said you were an expert! Please! I'll do anything! I'll even sell you my soul!!" she said as the man looked at her with amusement.

He then chuckled without moving his lips as he asked, " And what would I do with a soul like yours?" he asked, but he then placed a hand on the table as 4 pieces of paper appeared on the table as he spoke, " However...I do see that you're desperate. Here are your 4 choices. Suffer once for two pieces of Happiness...Suffer twice for one piece of happiness....suffer four times for three pieces of happiness....and the final....four pieces of happiness for one suffering." he told her. He smirked slightly, already knowing what she would pick, as she thought about it.

' I've suffered so much! And now I have to suffer even more?!....but I can't stay like this...'

" I..!! I'll buy four! Please give me four pieces." she said, looking at the man. The man placed a hand on the four happiness, as the other's erupted into blue flames as he looked up with a creepy smile and told her, " We have a deal." he said, as Toko saw her face in his eyes.

~~~

' What will my happiness be..? Will I be so beautiful that all men fall at my feet? Nah...or will I be so rich that I won't need the attention of men?'

" Oh, I almost forgot....there will be a suffering." Toko said, looking up at the ceiling, as there was a face mask on her face and hair curlers in her hair, as she ate some cucumber.

" Whatever. I should think good thoughts before my interview tomorrow." she said, laying on her bed, feeling tired. She sighed as she closed her eyes and said, " Happy thoughts...About my bright future."

~~~

" ARGHHHHH!!!" Toko cried out as she looked at the mirror and looked upset and distressed a bit, " What happened to my face?!!" she asked, her face had dark circles under her eyes , but you could barely notice them.

" Ah man, why today? As if I wasn't nervous already about the interview..." she said, as she started to remove the curlers she had in her hair.

~~~

As Toko waited for the light to go to the other side of the sidewalk to take her to her interview, it started to rain, making her confused, " Huh!? It wasn't supposed to rain!" she said, using her purse as an umbrella to try and keep her hair dry.

As she saw the light turn green to cross the street and as she was about to cross it, a bus came out of nowhere and was driving right to her as she looked at it in horror as she immediately put her hands in front of her face to try and protect herself, but the bus rolled over a huge puddle of water, which in turn made her soaked with water.

As the rain kept falling, she stood there, feeling down as she slowly walked to her interview, ' It's too far to go home and come back. I don't have enough money or time to buy new clothes..What am I going to do now?' she thought to herself, as she cried, upset.

She then bumped into something and growled, " What the he-" but then she paused when she saw a rail of clothes and looked up to see a sign that read, ' Lucky Laundry'. She was surprised by her luck of running into a laundry place, and looked at it wearly.

As she went into the place, a bell was by the doors he saw clothes hanging up and the heat was on, which she was very happy about as she called out and asked, " Um...hello? Is anyone here?" she asked, " Are you guy's open?"

She heard footsteps behind her and heard a man's voice asked, " Are you here for an alteration?" he asked as she turned around a saw a man around her age with dirty blonde hair with brown eyes. " U-Uhm ...not for a alteration..." she told the man.

~~~

As Toko walked into were her job interview was at, she wore new clothes, dry ones at the very least, as she held the umbrella, catching her breath. She had run there to try and make it on time, which she did. " I totally screwed up...wonder what I should say to mom this time..?"

Small flashback..

As she sat down next to a teenage girl, waiting as a man read off the people who applied for the job and said, " Number 107, Miss Iris Lee. I see you have a good GPA! Do you have any hobbies, Miss Lee?" the man asked the teenage girl as the man moved on after Miss Lee. " Number 108, Miss Toko Afton? It looks like you ...hmmm.." the man didn't sound happy as Toko tensed up as he moved onto the next girl. " Number 109.."

Flashback ends...

' This might be one of the sufferings! I guess it could have been worse for a suffering..' she thought, her hand in a small fist as she then looked down at the umbrella, and blushed slightly, as she gripped it slightly.

Flashback...

" Are you here for an alteration?" she looked at the man that towered over her by a foot, as she started to say, " Well, I..." the man saw she was soaking wet, and said, " Oh dear, it would seem like you got rained on quite a bit." he said, coming near her.

She stared at him, a blush on her cheeks as she thought to herself, ' Oh my god...' she said as the man looked at her concerned about her, " I hope you don't catch a cold..." he said, scratching his cheek a bit, ' HE'S SO HOT!!!' Toko thought to herself, as the man smiled at her with a friendly smile.

" I'm William, William Scientia what's your name?" he asked, holding a hand out as she smiled and said, " Toko...Toko Afton.

Flashback ends...

Toko was blushing more and spaced out as she thought about the man, as she looked at the Umbrella and muttered, " I have to return this to...William.." she said, blushing a light pink with a shy smile. She walked back to the Lucky Laundry place and saw William sweeping the floor as he saw Toko he smiled, " Did the interview go well?" he asked with a smile,chuckling a little bit, as she looked at him before looking away, smiling a little less, " It...didn't.." she said, making William stop smiling at looking at her, feeling bad for Toko.

" But I mean, It's only one interview! Haha! There will possible be other's! It doesn't faze me a bit-" she turned to look at him, and saw him sitting next to her, a small smile on his face, as Toko blushed and said, " Oh! I almost forgot! You'll want these clothes back-!" he interrupted her then. " Why don't you keep them?

Toko was surprised when he said that asked, " P-Pardon me?" she asked as he smiled and told her, " They look really good on you!" he told her. " I was worried about making it up to you, if the clothes were the reason you didn't do well today." he told Toko, as she blushed more.

' After that we were inseparable...' Toko remembered, as her and William were walking in the park with a smile, holding hands as they telling jokes. William was telling funny jokes like, ' The cake I made last night was a recipe for disaster!'

'Then one day ...after three years of knowing each other..'

William was on his knee with a box in his hand that held a ring in it, as he asked her with a smile, " Toko Afton, will you let me be the happiest man on earth, and marry me?" He asked, as she covered her mouth, as tears of joy fell down her face, " Y-Yes!" she said

' Happiness truly came.. As this was my first piece of happiness...'

~~~  
Year: M.E 732

A picture of their wedding day was on there, as Toko held a pair of small cute baby shoes, William made for her, " Ta-da!" he said, as Toko looked at them with a bright smile, her eight-month bump present as she said, " Oh William there so cute!" she said, happy

" You really made these yourself?" she asked him, as he nodded with a chuckle, " I just couldn't wait! I'm so excited to meet our baby!" he said, as she looked at the shoes, " I wonder who the baby is going to take after, like me or like you?" he asked, as she froze, the smile off her face as he didn't notice as her hands started to shake with fear.

The next day as she was trying to make pancakes, she kept burning them and muttered, " No this won't do...." she said, as she tried again, throwing the pancake she had away, " I have to make them perfect and pretty..." she said.

Later on, as she was cutting a flower bouquet William had bought for to make it look perfect she smiled when it was perfect in her eyes, " There! It's nice and pretty now. Our baby will be pretty just like these flowers." she said, rubbing her stomach.

As she sat on the ground next to William as they watched a funny show, as William was laughing at it with a smile, she wasn't. She thought the show was ugly and horrible. She quickly changed the channel to a nature documentary about flowers and butterflies, William looked at her confused and asked, " What's wrong? Wasn't that show funny?" he asked her as she replied back, " It was ugly. I don't want to look at anything ugly!" she cried out.

Later, they were in an argument, as Toko said she wished their baby looked nothing like her. " I don't care which one of us the baby is going to take after! Why can't they look like the love of my life?!" William asked confused as Toko shouted, " People like you don't understand!" she shouted, making him concerned and confused on what she meant by that

~~~  
As they layed in bed that night, Toko was laying on her side, looking nervous as she thought about what that man said almost three years ago, ' Suffer two times...' as she thought about it she thought, ' Will our baby is the suffering..?' she thought to herself, clutching the blanket, as she tried to fall asleep.' If they look like anything like me...' she thought back when she was younger, always being bullied and left out of things, ' They'll live a miserable life just like I did!' I can't stand it!'

~~~

The next day, William was busy making a robot that he had been working on in the past, as he and his brother planned on making a pizzeria for kids to have fun when he heard the phone ring, as he came near it and answered it, " Hello? Scientia Robotics or Lucky Laundry, how may I help yo-" ' Hello? This is Seoul Hospital, were calling you to let you know that your wife, Toko Scientia is in labour.' His eyes widened as he dropped the phone and ran outside as soon as he could, getting a taxi to get to the hospital.

" Taxi!!!"

~~~

William wasn't allowed in the room as Toko was giving birth as he was walking back and forth, nervous, he tried to get in there, but they said that they couldn't let him in, not while she was giving birth. As he paced back and forth, he heard a newborn cry, snapping his head to where he heard the baby crying.  
~~~

" You did a wonderful job honey, I'm so proud of you." William said, as he held his newborn son, as Toko smiled as he came near and asked, " Here, you never did get a chance to hold him yet huh?" he asked as she then got nervous and said, " W-Wait! I-I don't think this is a good ide-"

" Don't worry, you'll do great! It's ok." William said, as he handed her newborn son into her arms, as she closed her eyes tightly, and silently begged, ' Please! You can't be ugly! Please oh please!' as she cracked an eye open and both eyes widened when she looked at her son. He looked exactly like his father, with his dirty blond hair, but he had her green eyes as William smiled and said, " See? He's perfect.." he said, as Toko smiled, so relieved as she knew there baby wasn't one of the sufferings.

' A sweet and smart along with handsome husband with a beautiful baby, I thought there was no way I could be happier, but then I ended up pregnant once more and had a little girl, she had my red hair and green eyes, and looked just like me...yet at the same time, not like me. It was strange to say the very least, but nonetheless, she was my third happiness, as we both came up with a unique name for her, Rela. And I feel pregnant one last time and had another little boy, he looked just like William. His brown eyes with dirty blond hair...my fourth piece of happiness..Michel.'

Year: M.E 735

Toko saw William tickling two year old Rela as her five year old brother Ignis joined in, as she held little Michel, who was giggling as Toko smiled.

' It was heaven...but things don't ever stay the same....:

~~~  
One day, Toko took her five year old son and her three year old daughter with their six month old son in tow to the mall for them to pick out something, since they had been so good lately. Ignis got a book while Rela got a coloring book for her to color in.

When they arrived home, Toko called out, " Honey I'm home!" she said by the doorway to the kitchen, she saw her husband with a woman, as he was clearly hiding something.

" You're home!" William said with a nervous smile, as she saw a woman in the room who was drinking some coffee, as Toko said, " Oh, we have a guest!" she said surprised, as Ignis and Rela started to play together, chasing each other.

William nervously laughed, as he asked, " What are you doing home so early?" he asked as the woman saw Toko and smiled and said, " You must be the missus!"

~~~

As William was cutting an apple's skin off, after they put their kids in bed, Toko asked, " Who was that woman today? You seemed really close.." she said, looking at William with curiosity, as he said with a small smile, " She's just a customer." he then looked at her and asked, " Hey you're still going to the doctor's tomorrow, right?" as she looked at him as he held an apple piece for her to eat on the toothpick as she looked at him confused on why he was asking that, " I'm sorry, but I won't be there with you.." he said, with a sad smile on his face.

~~~

When she came back from the hospital the next day, she was in shock the woman was back and playing with her kids. She gave Ignis a new book and Rela some candy, while playing with Michel with a baby toy as he was giggling reaching for it as she heard William say,laughing as his youngest son giggling and was amused " You're having fun, aren't you?" he asked, as the woman chuckled and said, " You look just like your daddy." she said, as Toko watched in shock and horror. The woman saw Toko at the door, as she said, " Oh! Your wife is back!" She stood up, giving the toy to William and said, " That's my cue, I suppose."

~~~

"-Yes of course, I'll be there tomorrow." William told the person on the phone, as Toko entered the room, after he hung up, " Dear, do you have time to talk?" she asked him, as he looked at her confused.

...

" You really think I'm having an affair with her?!" William practically shouted, looking at Toko confused and a bit in shock as Toko said, " Yes! It's never made sense to me that someone like you could ever love me?!" she shouted at him, about close to tears, as William looked at her, " Why would you say that or think about that?!" he looked at her, looking heartbroken. " Can't you see? I've never loved anyone else!" he shouted this time, making her recoil a bit in fear, but they then heard Michel crying then, breaking their argument, as William left the room to calm there son down.

" Shh...it's ok...Papa's here.." she heard him say, trying to calm Michel down, as Toko looked down, feeling depressed and bad.

The next morning....

It was raining that morning, as Toko layed in bed, as William got up, as he looked at his wife who layed in bed and said, " Sweetheart I'm sorry...are you still mad at me?" he asked her, no response from her, as he sighed and said, " I want to tell you-"

" I don't want to hear it." Was all she said

William didn't move for a minute, as he looked at his wife who wasn't looking at him, as he felt ashamed as he sighed and said, " Alright ...I love you." he said, as he came near the door to leave, " When you feel up to it...Please listen to what I have to say." he asked, as he left to go downstairs to his laundry mat.

' He isn't back yet...Maybe I was too harsh on him..' Toko thought as she laid in their bed. She thought about how she had confronted him. She closed her eyes tightly, as she made herself a promise she would tell him she was sorry when he came back.

....

She heard banging at the door, and saw her five year old son Ignis shaking her, " Mama, wake up, someone's at the door." he told her, pushing his glasses up. She sat up and held her head, groaning, " Ugh, it's too early for this..." she muttered, but then noticed William wasn't there, " He still isn't back yet?" she asked herself.

She kept hearing the banging at the door and quickly got her robe on and told Ignis, " Honey, go to your room, ok?" she asked him, as he nodded and ran to his room, as she walked to the front door, " I'm coming!" she shouted as she opened the door, she saw the police standing there, confusing her.

" Ma'am? We had a call about a disturbance downstairs." the male officer told her, as she was confused, " What do you mean?" she asked as the police officer went quiet. " Is something the matter?" she asked

....

'....Ma'am...'

A gruesome scene was downstairs, as one of the police officers threw up to the side, sickened by what he saw. A body was stuffed into one of the suits William had worked on, a yellow rabbit suit, blood soaked the suit, instead of a yellow suit, it was more of a reddish brown color, the blood pooling around the body. But something was missing, it was the head.

When one of the officers looked at the washing machine, his face turned white as snow.

' Your husband has been murdered.'

The head was in the machine, the eyes closed, bloody water inside of the machine, as it looked like he was sleeping, even though he was not.

'......THIS ...was the suffering....'

.....

' Suffer once.......this should be enough...'

Year: M.E 738

Toko wore all black, as she held Michel, as a six year old Ignis wore a black suit, sniffling as he hugged his four year old sister who was crying, as they surrounded the casket, which held there father and her love, as Toko then heard a woman's voice behind her, as she turned her head and saw the woman William had over before, " Pardon me..." she wore black as well, looking quite sad. Toko placed Michel and came near the woman and said in an angry voice, " Why are you here?" she hissed, " What else are you going to steal from me?!"

The woman closed her eyes, " Hah...I'm so sorry for causing such a misunderstanding." she held out a file as she told her, " I work at an insurance agency. Specifically life insurance. Your husband, William Scientia, was a client." Toko froze when she heard that her heart thumping hard in her chest.

Toko took the file as her hands shook, tears falling down her face as the woman told her, " William was worried about taking care of you and your children, if something bad were to happen ...I truly hope this helps...even a little.." the woman said.

' Please don't tell my wife Toko yet, she won't like it too much...' Toko could hear his voice in her head, as the woman left, as she started to weep.

' Oh honey...I should've known better...' Toko cried, as Michel started to cry as Toko held him in her arms, as Ignis and Rela hugged her, crying.

....

' I'm sorry ma'am, at times like this, with what's going on with the empire, how there making us protect Tenebrae. It's hard for us to investigate things like this. We'll pick up the case again when things are normal.'

' WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!'

' Ma'am! Please let me go!!'

' YOU ARE COPS!!'

' For Shiva's sake! There's nothing we can do!!!'

' BRING HIM BACK TO ME!! LET ME KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!!'

......

Year: M.E 742

Toko stood in front of the police station, holding a sign that read, ' Help find out what happened to my husband!! Reinvestigate now!!' she remembered when the police decided to not help her anymore. They never found out what happened to William. She heard whispers all around her.

" Isn't that her? Her husband died almost four years ago right?"

" Yes, it was that handsome fellow that owned that laundry shop and built robots for kids. "

" Out there with that sign all day..."

" She got so much money from that insurance company."

" Really? That much?"

" Wow that's a lot! She's lucky to have that!"

" Was her husband that attractive?" her hands started to shake, as she heard all of this.

" Have you seen their kids?"

She felt a tug on her sleeve and saw her four year old son smiling up at her, his 10 year old brother Ignis standing near, while her eight year old daughter Rela was smiling at her.

" The oldest looks so much like his father, while the youngest brother looks just like him, the daughter got her looks from both parents it would seem. Such a shame for the daughter however.....she got most of her looks from her mom." Ignis glared at the person who had said that, an icy look on his face, glad Rela didn't hear it.

" Mommy! Let's go!" Michel giggled, as she smiled and said, " Alright.." she said, holding Michel's hand and Rela's hand as they all walked back to there home. Ignis smiled a little, glad his mom was doing okay since he left to live his Uncle in Insomnia, his mom wanted him to excel in life, and wanted him to thrive, not stay behind.He had been visiting for years, he would visit in the summertime, back when their father used to be alive. His first friend he had ever made outside of his family was Marina, in turn made him have a crush on her.So when she thought it might be better for him to live with his Uncle,he was glad she decided that, because he never would have met his new friends he had made, like Marina and Noctis with Agatha. He was sure his sister would love it there ,as his sister planned on going with him when he headed back to visit their Uncle. Whenever he had time off, he would take a train to Tenebrae to visit, and he would have to go home in two days, but he was sad to leave again, but he was none the less happy to see his family again

....

" So today at play time, some other kids were making fun of my friend, and I stopped them!" Michel said, as he held the book his mom was reading as Rela was drawing a picture as Ignis was reading, all of them smiling when Michel said that.

" Really? You're so grown up now Mikey!" Rela giggled with a smile, as Ignis nodded, " Indeed. You've been growing up lately, I would hardly recognize you if it weren't for your adorableness." Ignis chuckled as Toko smiled, as she hugged Michel, proud of him.

" You know...." Toko sadly smiled a little, whispering, " The reason why I'm still living is because of you guys..." she told them honestly, as Ignis and Rela were surprised when they heard that, and hugged her, trying to make her feel better.

....

After she drove Ignis and Rela to the train station, they both waved good-bye as they made there way to Insomnia, she saw Michel coloring after they got home, as she said, " Honey, I'm feeling a little bit tired today...is it ok if mommy takes a nap?" she asked her son, as he giggled and said, " Yeah! I'll show you my picture when you wake up!" he told her, as Toko smiled and kissed his forehead and headed to her room, as Michel colored and looked outside the window, and saw it was raining.

He stopped coloring the picture he was making which was a picture of him and her holding hands with a smile as he said, " it's raining..." he said

....

When Toko woke up, she saw it was pretty late, she saw it was almost 7. " Ooo, I was out for a while..sleeping through the rain too..." she said, standing up but felt rather dizzy. She then saw the lights were off, which confused her as she asked, " What is he doing with the lights off..?Michel, honey?" no response. " What are you doing in the dark sweetie?" she asked, taking a step into the living room

When she took a step into the room, she felt something slick on her foot, as she froze and looked down, fear in her eyes as she saw red, " No..." she whispered, as she saw blood on the ground.

" It ...can't be...." she whispered in horror. There was blood on the ground, like Michel was killed and dragged and dropped outside, as the picture he drew was ripped up, and the crayons he used were broken, and how one shoe was on the balcony as she cried, " NOO!!!" she cried, running outside

.....

As Toko weeped, she held Michel's shoes as she cried, because of the death of her son. She heard voices all around her as she cried in agony.

" I heard someone broke in again."

" Apparently it was her youngest son."

" How unfortunate. After she lost her husband too.."

" You think she'll get a payout again?"

" Hush! She might hear you!!"

" Poor lady...having to suffer with something so awful twice.." that comment made her freeze.

' two....times..?'

She widened her eyes, as tears kept falling down her face

' You...You made me suffer twice!!!'

.....

' You....'

She was back, back at the very start of all of this. The one place that started all of this. She was back with the man who promised her four pieces of happiness for one suffering. She held a knife at him as she shouted at him, throwing his crystal ball he had to the side.

" YOU!!" she shouted at him, glaring at him, " YOU LIED TO ME!!" she cried, " ONLY ONE SUFFERING?! YOU MADE ME SUFFER TWICE TIMES!!!" she shouted at him, the man had a calm mask, as he listened to her," MY LIFE HAS BEEN HELL BECAUSE OF YOU!!!"

" I beg your pardon?" he asked, in a calm voice, " I gave you one suffering as promised..." he told her

" BULLSHIT!! YOU TOOK MY HUSBAND AND MY YOUNGEST SON!! THAT'S TWO!!" she cried, pointing at the main with the knife. " WHY?!" she said, her hand shaking as the man stared at her

"...is your husband truly dead?Your youngest child...died as well..." he then started to laugh, making Toko confused, as she heard his laughter surrounding her, " W-Why are you laughing...? Why..?"

The man stared at her and said, " How can I not find this funny? I only gave you the one suffering to endure. Your second suffering...." it slowly but surely started to dawn onto her on what he was saying. " Did you not think it could have been your own fault?"

She could remember now ...the smell of blood surrounded her, as she saw herself holding the knife that now held blood on it, as she saw William on the ground, dead and unmoving, as she teared up as she started to walk in her mind, as she felt blood on her feet as she walked, and stepped on the crayon's her youngest son had drawn on before.

As she dropped the knife, she started to laugh and cry, holding her head as she realized who had killed her husband and child.

.....

' It was the crime that shook the nation. The suspect in the murder of the death of the four year old child Michel Scientia, has been reaveld. The child's own mother, Toko Scientia committed this terrible crime. It has also been reported that she has killed her husband William Scientia over four years ago.'

' Showing strange behavior, It has been decided that she is mentally unfit to stand trial. Proceedings will begin-'

" How unfortunate..." the man mused, taking his hat to none other show a man with red hair and golden eyes, " I didn't think it would play out this way..." the man slightly smirked as he walked away from were the Scientia family used to live in, " But I suppose...this was always her fate."

.....

Toko was restrained to a bed, as belts were around her wrists and feet, and on her ribs as he eyes were kept shut, but then she smirked, a faint laugh coming out of her mouth.

....

"Hey you're still going to the doctor's tomorrow, right?" as she looked at him as he held an apple piece for her to eat on the toothpick as she looked at him confused on why he was asking that, " I'm sorry, but I won't be there with you.." he said, with a sad smile on his face.

' You need to come in regularly from now on. And start meds right away.' A younger Toko came out of the doctors, holding a slip as she muttered, " No way ...I'm fine..." she said, throwing the piece of paper away.

' Is...Is this the suffering? No...I-I can't be sick...'

As her and William were walking together, he looked over at her and smiled at her, as she smiled back at him.

' I don't know why someone like you love someone like me..'

" He could do better."

" Maybe she's rich?"

" Not with a face like that."

" Ha Ha!"

" He's so handsome! She's hideous.."

' There all right...'

She could feel her heart racing in her chest, as she wore a raincoat as she was breathing hard as she whispered over the washer machine, as the head was in there, " I'm not crazy ...you are.."

' He...never loved me..Never... With an awful face like this ...how could he? There's no way-'

" Mommy?" she heard, as she turned her head and saw Michel holding a flower out for her with a smile, as she was crying, as she saw William offering his umbrella to use, just like all those years ago as she looked Michel, as she cried even harder.

' If it's too much to bear...can you call it...' the flower was crushed, the petals were gone from the flower, just as Michel was gone as well.

' Happiness?'

....

Toko was laughing, as she was crying at the same time, as she struggled against her restraints, laughing with so much pain and sorrow, and pure despair, she gave up of ever having hope. She laughed all night, and kept laughing, no matter what. She had fallen into madness.

....

A man with dirty blonde hair with brown eyes hidden behind glasses had just gotten off the phone from the police, after hearing the news, he was in shock. He never saw it, nobody had apparently. Toko was such a kind soul, she loved her family and would have done anything for them. To find out his brother and his youngest nephew had been killed by the woman they loved was shocking to say the very least. He was the only living-stable as well- relative they had, so they were going to have to live here from now on...

He heard the door unlock as he heard cheerful and excited voice, as he walked out of his room and saw his eldest nephew and only niece he had, standing there as Rela smiled and ran to him, " Uncle Henry!" she said, excited to see him as he smiled, hugging her.

" Ignis...Rela..I just got off the phone...with your mother..." he said, lying, " She wants you to stay here, and doesn't want you to go back there...she want's you both to be safe and happy here." he told them, as they both got confused. " The Empire in getting closer to Tenebrae, and she wants you two to be safe, she doesn't want to see you two get hurt or worse ...ok?" he told them

" Ok Uncle Henry!" Rela nodded, as Ignis slightly nodded as well, a little confused, but had no comment. He knew their mother wanted what was best, so he went along with it, as they both lived with their Uncle until they made their way to Altissa for the Prince Noctis wedding.

.....

Year: M.E 752

'When Toko eventually died years later...some guards told people they could still hear her laughs in the hallways ...haunting them, laughing from ether grief or anger, maybe even happiness...no one ever knew....that's...the tale of the woman.' the man finshed the story, looking up. They then realized who this man was, it was Toko's...husband who told the story. Willaim Scientia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her suffering was her anxiety and paranoia of the suffering, I hoped you enjoyed this


	3. Story of the Women- Outro

" And that's how this story...ends." William closed his eyes, as everyone looked at him, William did not saying anything for a moment. 

" Kinda sad...huh.." the little girl said, holding her stuffed bear close to her, as she held onto the head still. " So what happened to Toko after she died? And what about your kids that are still alive?" she asked curiously

William chuckled a little and said, " Well...who knows? I haven't seen Toko in a very long time...perhaps she is still in suffering...perhaps she moved on. As for my kids... I do not know...it has been a very long time since I last visited them....the last time I saw them they were in there early teens. " he said. " How did Toko die?" the little girl asked and he said, " Perhaps she died by living out the rest of her life in that cell." he said

" Nah, That'd only be the case nowadays. Back then..." the girl with long hair grabbed her hair and put it in a hanging positon. " Back then it was THIS." she said, sending a couple of chills down their spines. The masked man said, " You know, you guys are really terrifying to be around." he sweat dropped, as the fox woman laughed and looked at the masked man as she jabbed him in the arm, " Well that's good news ain't it? Were ghosts after all." she said. The Masked man grumbled something under his breath, angry

" Man, You seriously expcet us to believe, if you don't know if your insane wife is dead or alive, and if your kids aren't alive ether?" the man with the sharp teeth asked, a look of disbeief on his face, as William looked at him. 

" Well..." he reached his hand for his neck, " I haven't been back to Eos since M.E. 749." he told them, " The dates doesn't add up!" the sharp teeth guy said, as William groaned in annoyence, as he rubbed the scar he had around his neck. 

" You bastard." William looked up in surprise, the other's looked at the sharp teeth guy in shock he said that, " The way you keep avoiding our questions...It's super suspicious.Is this story actually-if I'm correct-..." the sharp teeth guy grined as he said, " That story must be....Something you just made up on the spot!! Right?!!" he asked. 

He looked over at the little girl and the long haired girl, the looked back, as the long haired girl was trying to scare the masked man, as the masked man sweat dropped, kinda scared, and said, " Please stop it." he said as the little girl looked at the masked man. 

The sharp teeth guy sweat dropped as he asked, " Can you at least pretend to care of what I have to say?" he asked. " Let's make this clear, everyword I spoke in that story is true. Every bit of it." William said, " If you don't beileve me...then why don't you tell us a story?" William asked, the sharp tooth man's eyes glowed gold as he looked at William as William looked at him, a little bit curious. " A different story then the one I told?" he asked. 

The sharp toothed man smirked and said, " You bastard. You think I won't..?" he asked, " Let's see...so like..."

The man then went silent, and was trying to think, but he hand nothing. The fox woman rolled her eyes as she looked at her nails again and said, " So you have nothing. Typical coming from you.." she said, as the white haired girl said, " What did you expect?" she asked as the sharp tooth guy cried out, " Then why don't you try and see if you can do better!" he said

There was silence from everyone,as Willaim closed his eyes, the fox girl looking at her nails, the long haired girl massing with her hair, but nobody saw the little girl raising her hand, behind everyone, none of them were paying attention though. " Hmm? Nobody's got a story?" the sharp tooth guy asked, " Seriously? Nothing?" 

The masked man's head was then thrown making William's eyes snap back open as they all looked at the silver haired girl, a dark aura around her, " What? My hand wasn't good enough?" she asked, clearly mad nobody had seen her hand. " I said I would go next." she said

The fox haired girl looked over at the headless body and then to his head and asked, " You think we should go grab the head first though..?" as the sharp tooth guy said, " Ah...yea-" 

" NO!! PAY ATTENTION!!!" making both the fox girl and sharp tooth guy jump from the little girl after she hit her fist onto the table. They were actualy kinda afraid of her. 

" You all better listen..." the silver haired girl grabbed her Stuffed animal, bringing it close to her chest, the dark aura still around her as she said...

**" To MY Story."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right! You all better listen to the Sinnomon roll! JK XD
> 
> Hope you enjoy this so far! See you soon^^


End file.
